


Undertale: Skull Life Consequences

by impureimpulse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impureimpulse/pseuds/impureimpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus who is Sans' brother has to do what has to be done and help Sans to defeat the enemys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: Skull Life Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safelybeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safelybeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Halflife: Fulllife Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153419) by squirrelking. 



The Great Papyrus who was Sans' brother was one day in an Snowdin cooking in kitchen. He got an text message from his brother that said that humans and Flowey were attacking his place and aksed him for help so he went.

The Great Papyrus got his stove shut down and wet on the closet of the house where he left his bones attacks and Royal Guard close because he was in his Cool Dude apron. The Great Papryus left his house and said "ITS TIME FOR ME TO LIVE UP TO MY FAMILY NAME AND FACE SKULL LIFE CONSEQUENCES" so he had to go.

The Great Papyrus jumped off the roof and did a backflip and landed. He kept running down the road and made sure there was no humans aroudn because he ddint have weapon.

The snowbanks were ~~n~~ ice and the dogs were howling and the Snowdrakes  ~~and the sun~~ was almost down from the top of the underground. the mood was set for The Great Papyrus' quest to help his brother where he was. The Great Papyrus looked around the countrysides and said "ITS A GOOD DAY TO DO WHAT HAS TO BE DONE BY ME AND HELP MY BROTHER TO DEFEAT THE ENEMYS".

The Great Papyrus was late so he had to run really fast. An Undyne was hidden near by so when The Great Papyrus went by the Undyne came and wanted to give him a beating. Here The Great Papyrus saw the first obstacle because the Undyne was made and had spears.

"I CANT LET YOU GIVE ME A BEATING UNDYNE" The Great Papyrus said

"Why the hell not?!" said the Undyne back to The Great Papyrus.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ANGRY FISH LADY" so The Great Papyrus hit the Undyne in the head with a frozen spaghetti and ran off thinking "MY BROTHER IS IN TROUBLE THERE" and ran faster.

The Great Papyrus had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Sans needed him where he was. The Great Papyrus looked at road signs and saw "WELCOME TO HOTLAND... WELCOME TO HOTLAND..." with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so The Great Papyrus almost turned around but heard trombones like Sans so he went faster again.

The Great Papyrus ran in and did another flip n did a bone attack and the bone attack took out some Tsunderplanes in front of The Great Papyrus. The Great Papyrus smiled and walked fast. The Great Papyrus then looked on the ground and found sord and slashed fast at anime figures inside of a lab.

The Great Papyrus said "ANIME GARBAGE LEAVE THIS PLACE" and the anime figures didn't say anything but Alphys said "but this is MY lab, Papyrus" and The Great Papryus felt sorry for her because she was fujoshit fangirl so he blew up the lab and destroyed all the animes so they were in pieces.

When The Great Papyrus got to where the trombone was started he found his brother Sans fightin the Flowey and Sans said "the great papyrus! over here!" so The Great Papyrus went there to where Sans was fighting. The Great Papyrus fired his bones really fast and the bones went and shot the Flowey in the stamen and the Flowey couldn't see.

Sans said "its time to end this puns and for all!" and punched the Flowey in the face and the Flowey fell. The Great Papyrus said "THANKS I COULD HELP, BRO" and Sans said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because The Great Papyrus yelled "LOOK OUT BRO!" and pointed up to the top of the underground. Sans looked up and said "noo! the great papyrus run out of here as fast as you can!" and The Great Papyrus walked real fast out.

The Great Papyrus loked back and saw Sans get stabbed by the next boss and he was mad and angry.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK, EVIL HUMAN!" The Great Papyrus yelled at the top of where lungs would be.

to be continued...?


End file.
